


Sweet Intent

by RittaPokie



Category: Critical Role, Mighty Nien - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: This is literally just extremely self-indulgent





	Sweet Intent

Jester has been making her displeasure known to all of them. There are no pastry shops in Xhorhas - not ones that sell sweets, and she’s dying, literally dying (at least, in her opinion, she is). The island honey is still hanging on, but there’s about 1/10 of the jar left, and it isn’t going to last much longer, and cinnamon doesn’t do much good on its own. He wouldn’t dare ask for that honey, though, not when he has more molasses than he can ever case spells with. It doesn’t take much, but you can’t just buy a spoonful. She gives him barely a glance when he asks for the cinnamon. They’re all used to him collecting weird shit by now.

“So, you said you could make things if I brought what you were missing.” He looks down at the small jars of molasses and spice sitting on the counter that separates him from the barkeep of this- well, it’s not an inn, it’s a stable. Just call it like it is.

The orc gives him a curious look, but nods. He stands there, waiting, the whole time the orc cooks. See, a few hours earlier, he posed a question that Jester had asked time and time again to this very same person. ‘Do you and can you make pastries’. Well, the answer was yes, but the ingredients to sweets are a luxury item in most places - more so in a place like this, but they do have pumpkin. He doesn’t know why it didn’t cross Jester’s mind to provide the ingredients, but then again, molasses is a better flavor for pumpkin than honey anyway. He tucks the jar molasses back into his pocket, sticks the cloth-wrapped pastries in another, and carries the cinnamon in hand (and also a few of meat pies for Nott).

He hands the cinnamon jar back to her first, and then the meat pies to Nott, who starts eating them right away, tucking one away for spellcasting. He feels a little guilty for not getting Beau anything, but she doesn’t seem bothered. Jester frowns at the savory pastries. “If you didn’t need it for spells, then why did you need it?” She asks, looking up at him.

“Well, uhm, here.” He pulls the cloth-wrapped package out of his pocket. “A gift, for you.”

Her face lights up and she takes it. “Ooh, it’s warm, what is it?” He can tell that the smell of cinnamon hits her as she unwraps it. “He said he couldn’t make sweet ones!”

“It occurred to me I was carrying a sweetener in my pocket.” Caleb says.

“But you need that for spells, Caleb.” Jester says. “You didn’t have to, thank you.”

“I don’t need the whole jar.” He nods to Beau, who is suddenly laser focused on him, and then looks back to Jester. “You’re welcome.” He leaves them to their day.

“Wow, he’s like a really considerate boyfriend.” Beau says, sounding very surprised.

“Of course he is.” Nott says.

Jester just giggles and rolls her eyes. “C’mon guys, he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Still.” Beau says. “I’m just a little bit in shock.”


End file.
